


Be

by Zebooboo



Series: Wasteland [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: "We got cornered. The Captain was about to kill her! I jumped out to distract him and he tossed me aside. Then she, she *found* Light. I don't know from where she pulled it. And she disappeared! Schala was gone and the Fallen were dropping everywhere! Like, like someone was cutting them apart!"That...did not sound right. Definitely did not sound like a Warlock."Cayde...""...Guess this is why she reminded you of Tevs."





	Be

**Author's Note:**

> This came out longer than I expected xD

Run, run, run, run, run, _run_ , _RUN_ , **_RUN_**.

She was surrounded, she could hear them rushing after her, skittering along the corridors, shouting jeers, shooting at her. There was no hiding, no chance to get out, they'd blocked the entrance. She had blown open a hole like an _idiot,_  they could _see_  it, they could _guard_  it.

Her head was pounding, her legs squealed with every step, she felt like she couldn't breathe and the fucking _whispers_ -

(They had never left.)

Tyr was a distant voice babbling away in terror. He was so terrified of what could happen to her that he forgot to worry about himself, silly Ghost. She wanted to hold him or better yet send him away, to be _safe_.

She turned a corner and slammed against an armored figure. She bounced back and fell on her back, head spinning. Her breath whizzed out when a foot stepped on her chest, putting down a steady, unbearable pressure. A reedy voice taunted her, she could barely hear it over the pain, over her panic, over the Void speaking in her ear like a lover.

(Was it welcoming her? To where?)

The foot let up but before she could take a breath she was kicked into the wall. Rolling like a ball. Her hands went underneath her to support her as she coughed. She turned her head slowly, she was getting surrounded. The Fallen walked in a tight circle around her. They were brandishing their weapons tightly, another one was clutching her own guns in the back. The Captain walked forward, taunts still getting spat out.

Tyr screamed at her to do something, _anything_. She just hoped he stayed hidden. The Light felt so far away now, no warmth left in her to pull. The Captain stopped in front of her trembling form, leveling his cannon at her with a final jeer.

(There was cold running down her back, it was so _foreign_.)

There was a spark of light and then Tyr was in the Captain's face, ramming his shell into the Fallen's eyes. He took a surprised step back and swatted the Ghost roughly aside. The Ghost hit the wall next to her with a clank.

It was a flash hate that made her stand up. Made her pull back her hand. It was hate and worry and dread and _fear_  that made her pull. Pulled at that emptiness in her and made them all bleed. She didn't register the slit throat of the Captain. Didn't realise she was moving towards the rest of the crew. Didn't see them scatter like the wind and didn't feel it when she gave chase.

Nobody touched Tyr.

(She wasn't cold anymore.)

\---

Feros rolled out of bed, literally rolled over and fell off. He stares up at the ceiling for a long moment trying to understand how he ended up here. It might have something to do with those empty bottles under his bed.  
He gets up with a groan and a burp. The dull ache in his stomach wasn't too bad at least. Seems like he gets a pass from emptying his guts this time. He kind of regrets drinking again but it was worth it.

Mia chirped at him from inside his helmet. He'd tossed it somewhere on his small workbench but for some reason it was in the hallway between bedroom and kitchen. He picked it up as he went, poking Mia on a corner, making her turn over and pretend to sleep.

He set it on the counter and started on some coffee. While he waited for the water to heat up he took a look around his apartment with a small frown. He'd cleaned the kennels for the wolves, he'd cleaned the in-use living quarters of the Keep, he'd cleaned Shiro's place and now it seemed his own place needed cleaning but he was all out of irritation and so out of steam.

Feros sighed, poured his coffee in a clean mug and perched on the counter. He might clean up the worst later.

The mug had barely left his lips when Mia shot up like spring. She rushed to crowd his face, frantically trying to speak but kept  stumbling over the words. He sputtered a bit and nudged her out his face, making a placating motion with his free hand.

"Mia, sweetheart, slowly. Talk to me."

"Its- No- Wu- Aaa!"

She let out a screech and then a different voice filtered through.

"Hello? What was that? Actually, doesn't matter. Fee, you hear me?" 

It had been a long time since Cayde had pushed for a call like this. He'd been here this morning to prod Feros out of bed long enough to make him coffee and then sauntered off and Feros went back to sleep. Feros' faceplates pulled back in surprise. He even sounded tense.

"Cayde?"

"You hear me. Good, we got no time. The less prep time you need the better. Your fireteam's got an emergency. Get to it."

Feros was nabbing his helmet off the table and rushing out the door before Cayde finished speaking. He was so happy he still lived in the Tower. Mia transmatted his gear on as he rushed to the Hangar, tranferring the call to the helmet.

"Give me the sum."

He felt so damn tense.

"A Cabal warship got past our scans undetected. Got into a scuffle on the edge of the system with some Fallen ketches. The ship got wrecked, half of it was left in lockdown."

His cloak fell around his shoulders. He pulled the hood up and took deep breaths. No panicking, he wasn't going to lose another team member. He wasn't.

"Sent Schala to snoop at whatever info the ship had in its systems. Lost contact halfway through the op. Her Ghost got back on the line less than ten minutes ago. He's uh...kinda frantic. Lemme know when you take off."

The line went on hold and Feros tore through the Hangar towards his ship. The ship was in the air in minutes. He took a shuddering breath and gripped the the controls tighter.

He. Wasn't. Losing. Another. Team. Member. Especially when he hasn't had the chance to get to know them well yet. He opened up the line.

"Cayde, give me the coords. Anything else I got to know?"

His voice sounded steadier than he felt. Shit.

"Sending now. I'll patch her Ghost in, he's in panic mode but the situation sounds odd."

The was a click and another voice sounded over the comms.

"Hello? _Hello?_  Cayde?"

It was Tyr alright, his voice was higher than normal, a desperate pitch making him sound shrill.

"Tyr, Tyr it's Feros tell me what happened. Where's Schala?"

"L, Lord Feros she, she's- She's GONE. I can feel her but I can't _find_  her!"

"Slowly, from the beginning. What happened."

"We, we got into the ship. Broke open a door. There was a disruptive field and we lost communication. But when we got further in we got ambushed. A Fallen crew had been trapped inside and we got blindsided."

That did not sound too good. But there should be more.

"And Schala?"

"She fought them off, but they had been in here for days, they knew every nook and crany. They wore her down and it's Dark here, she can't risk a death alone!"

"We got to this point before, tell him what happened _next_."

Cayde sounded so strained.

"We got cornered. The Captain was about to kill her! I jumped out to distract him and he tossed me aside. Then she, she * _found_ * Light. I don't know from where she pulled it. And she disappeared! Schala was gone and the Fallen were dropping everywhere! Like, like someone was cutting them apart!"

That...did not sound right. Definitely did not sound like a Warlock.

"Cayde..."

"...Guess this is why she reminded you of Tevs."

\---

"She's pulled the Void, she disappears and she's got phantom knives. Sounds like a Nightstalker that got the Wraith Blades to me."

"She's a Dawnblade _and_ a Nightstalker? How does that even work?!"

"Those are just names. Back in the day we were all Risen you know."

"And now she's stuck running in a warship, killing Fallen left and right. Probably not in her right mind."

"Yup, your Tether's gonna be real nice when you get there. Snag her up, bring her back, make her a Hunter, have you mentor. Done deal."

"I'll just...be happy if I can get her out of there alive Cayde."

"...You will."

"...Tyr keep talking, I want to know what's happening in there."

\---

_They were sitting across each other, the fire crackled between them. It was dark and the only sound for miles were the insects. Tevis poked the fire with a stick, tossing it along after a bit. He looked over to the other. Kid was nodding off already but kept pulling his head up anyway._

_He chuckled a bit. He might have pushed him a bit too hard today. But at least he got it. Seemed like he found one that pulled the Blades._

_"Go to sleep Andal. I'll get you up for watch later."_

_The other man jerked upright. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to go to sleep just yet. He felt restless and too wound up but at the same time so drained._

_"Yeah, I'll get to it. It just. It feels different. Feels like I swallowed a stone."_

_"Course it's different. You ain't a Gunslinger now. The Void ain't like that. You have to work for it. If you can't accept it or respect it, it won't feel good. It will grab you and sink its teeth in you and you have to let it. Otherwise you might as well not try."_

_Andal shifted on the ground, pulling up both legs and crossing them at the ankle._

_"It has a mind of its own doesn't it?"_

_"More mind than you or me will ever have."_

_The younger stared at the fire, mind lost in thought. Silence fell again between them. It wasn't bad. It was just there. Tevis leaned back on his log, Andal would speak when he was good and ready, no need to rush._

_The fire slowly burnt down, eating away at the wood. Tevis tossed a couple more logs in, it would be nice to have some coals to heat up water in the morning._

_"And if it pushes but you're not ready?"_

_Tevis looked up from the flames. Andal's gaze was steady. Not accusatory or pushy. Just expectant. Tevis was supposed to have the answer. Tevis was supposed to tell him the answer. Tevis would have felt better if he knew the answer._

_"Then either you get ready or you lose the game."_

It would be the first thing she remembers.

\---

Feros touched down on the broken corridor and made a beeline for the blasted doors. The gravity and atmospheric systems still worked perfectly, oddly enough.

He hefted his rifle and stepped over a couple of Fallen corpses. He didn't hear anything. No sounds of a fight, just the eerie hum of the backup generator working overtime. Time to find Tyr. He had regained a small connection to his Guardian on the way here. They knew she was alive, they knew she was unharmed. Feros would not bet on the state of her mind. And the more he dallied the worse it will be.

He pushed forward alone. Communications where spotty. There had to be some odd jamming device on the ship. And it was potentially broken, considering that communication cut and resumed at random. Cayde had sounded frustrated when the comms died.

The halls where positively _drenched_  in ether, splatters and streaks covered up the grey walls. And it was so eerily _silent_. Normally it would have him on high alert but the Light around the ship was brighter than it had been on the entire flight here. It would have been nice, if the Void wasn't like a roiling wave, crashing against him. Now he was stuck somewhere between uneasiness and forced relaxation.

A speck of brightness shined from a doorway and a small shape zipped through the air toward him. Mia came out of hiding to inspect Tyr as he approached them. His shell looked even worse than the last time he'd seen the Ghost.

(Schala had wanted to find him a new one hadn't she?)

"Thank the Traveler you're here." The Ghost's points sagged in obvious relief. He sounded exhausted. Feros offered a palm for Tyr to rest on. It wasn't empty for long.

"We'll get you out of here. Can you feel her?"

There was a small twitch and a projection of the remaining ship shimmered into existance before the Nightstalker. An entire section was highlighted, looked like the engine room.

"She keeps moving too fast for a specific location. I don't know what she's chasing though. Everything is dead here."

"Everything?"

"Yes..."

Feros took a slow breath. The Void seemed positively delighted. Time for him to hunt.

\---

If he thought she was slippery before, now she was impossible to catch. She weaved around him like it was a dance, just barely out of reach all the time. It was frustrating and more than a little worrying. She hasn't shown any reaction that she recognised him. She attacked him just the same as she had attacked the Fallen, he was just a tad harder to kill.

Now he was the prey. They were running around in circuits, just going round and round and round again. Tyr was getting more and more anxious. Mia was getting more and more impatient.

(He didn't want to shoot her with the Bow just yet. It was horrifying, being suppressed. He didn't want to do it to her again if he could help it.)

A knife caught the tail end of his cloak, ripping it and spurring him on. He was slowing down, time to pick up the pace. She was going to leave him no choice at this rate. He slid around a corner and threw a snare bomb at his feet, quickly leaping up and away. It was slapdash and risky but if she fell for it he could try and restrain her rather than suppress her. A cloud of smoke filled the hall and he waiting with abated breath.

 _'One, two, thre-NOW!'_  He counted down and sprang into action at the first hint of movement in the fog. If he waited more she would realise what's happening.

The fog gave her invisible form enough definition that Feros manged to kick her feet, throwing her off balance enough to grab her arm and swing it behind her back. He pushed her down, dodging the wild flail of her other knife and clamped an iron grip around it, bringing it down along with the other on her back. He sat on her thighs, holding her down, as she buckled and thrashed in his hold.

The Void was like a thick layer over her, shrouding her, hiding her. He felt it like a second skin over her armor. Feros didn't know if could break through or if he would _have_  to suppress her. The heat of the last time he'd done that was still fresh in his mind. Tyr came out of hiding as the smoke dissipated, floating down to where her face should be.

"Schala? Can you hear me? Please come back! We're safe now! You made us safe, please answer me! It has been _hours_ , please...Please come back."

She froze under him at Tyr's voice. For a moment he thought they had been breaking through to her but she let out an awful sound and bucked violently. Feros tightened his hold on her, dropping all of his weight on her to keep her steady. He clentched his teeth. He really didn't want to do it.

Tyr flew back at her flailing. His optic dimmed and he dropped a bit at her scream.

"She...no, no not again. Schala! I'm here! Listen to my voice, I'm right here! It's not real, whatever it is, it is not _real_! It's just a vision! Just a dream! You have to wake up! Listen to me! Please!"

What was going on. Feros narrowed his eyes, mind racing. Tyr was flitting about, a constant stream of reassurances and pleads. She kept up the fight, at times she stopped, at times she moved so suddenly he feared she would hurt herself. All the while Mia was scanning the comms, waiting for a signal to go through. She was stubbornly ignoring everything.

It was during a particularly harsh fit that he decided it was enough. That if she hadn't let up by now, she won't let up anytime soon. He flooded his Light, crashing it against her, letting the Void leech itself out of her. She stilled almost instantly and slowly she started simmering into view.

They remained like that for a few minutes, until Schala was fully visible again. A moment later she went completely limp. Feros held on to her for a long minute, making sure she wouldn't spring up and cut his throat.

When he was sure he rose up and rolled her carefully over. She was completely out of it, optics out and she was so damn * _cold_ * to the touch. Tyr rolled his scratched shell and scanned her from head to toe. The light of the scan continued until he brought them back to his ship. Schala didn't stir when he lifted her in his arms, or when he swaddled her with the blanket he hasn't brought out of storage since the Black Garden.

(He'd kept it for when he and Tevis got too tired to fight off the chill. He hasn't needed it in a long time.)

He sagged into the pilot's seat when the engines roared and they were on their way home. Mia poked his shoulder and moved to the back to sit with Tyr. The Ghost hasn't left Schala's side the entire time, sometimes he whispered at her but Feros didn't try to listen in. Instead he waited until they got out of jamming range to contact Cayde. He was probably sitting on hot coals over this.

(And if he wanted to ask the other Hunter if he knew anything about Schala getting visions, well, that would have to wait till they got back.)

"-kora, nothing yet, I'll let you know when I do."

"Cayde? Can you hear me?"

"Oh wait, WAIT! I hear you Fee, did you find them? Did you get her?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Out cold but her Ghost's got her covered. We're on our way back."

"Good job. Great. Awesome. We'll send a full team to pick the place clean soon. Just come back safely. _And uh, Ikora wants to talk to you._ "

Cayde's voice came out staticky at the end from the whisper, making Feros wince. Then he cringed, Ikora wanting to talk to him could be very good or very bad. Regardless, they were safe and they were going home.

It was a greater relief than he can describe.

\---

Schala's eyes cracked open. Her entire body felt like lead, heavy and tired and her vision swam. She scrunched her eyes closed and opened them again slowly, taking in the blurry, unfamiliar interior of a jumpship. She looked to the side where Tyr was powered down next to her head and another Ghost blinked at her before zipping away.

Schala sluggishly moved her head to follow the bright dot to the cockpit. A blurry shape rose from the seat and came closer, steadily becoming clearer. The Guardian knelt down next to her, pulling off their helmet and setting it aside.

A gentle hand pulled the blanket drapped over her a bit higher, tucking it under her chin. It landed between her jaw and her cheek, thumb stoking her cheekbone. She heard them speak softly but the sound was thick and far away. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, she knew that voice, she knew that face.

(She knew that Light, it was so Pretty.)

The hand moved away and she already missed it. The Guardian rose, saying something once again and again she could not hear them. She watched them move away and slowly her vision darkened again.

Tyr was safe, she was safe, she could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of cutting it in two, but I didn't want to split up the events here. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr? @shalalalalaw


End file.
